


A Pulse That Escalates

by AetherAria



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: He's still not quite used to positive feedback, just yet.





	A Pulse That Escalates

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anonymous tumblr user from a set of dialogue drabble prompts!
> 
> Title from the song Outskirts of Paradise by Bad Suns.

The crowd crowds. Fairly logical, that progression. Megamind’s heart races regardless, like it’s risen to roost and writhe at the hollow of his throat.

Hands guide him, sharp eyes and wit shield him until they reach somewhere quieter, and then Roxanne tilts his chin gently up.

“Hey, sweetheart.” She smiles, soft. “Hey, I’ve got you. No one’s gonna hurt you, I _promise_."

His heart slows. He leans into her touch.

Megamind misses his exoskeletons, sometimes, his suits of spikes and steel. Misses the impenetrable layer between himself and the world. But Roxanne-

She protects him better than steel ever did.


End file.
